Such arrangements having a cover for a vehicle roof are known in many forms from the prior art. Typically, during an opening operation of a roof opening, a sliding drive member in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is displaced toward the rear. In lateral regions of the cover, deployment means are provided in order to raise the cover before it is displaced further toward the rear to an open position, in order for the roof opening to be released to a maximum extent.
In order for the cover to be raised or deployed, using the sliding drive member a deployment rod which is coupled to the cover by means of a rear deployment lever in the rear region is displaced toward the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Subsequently, when the cover has been deployed or raised to the maximum extent, in the event of a further displacement of the sliding member, the deployment rod is locked in the guide rail so that the deployment rod and also the rear deployment lever are locked in the respective positions thereof.
An object on which the invention is based is to describe an arrangement having a cover for a vehicle roof that enables secure locking of the deployment rod.